Nurikakusu
by bowlcutwhore
Summary: Fred and George are making their bedroom look prettier which is just a pretext for PWP... A yaoi oneshot... Just for fun


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters, and I don't pretend to. I'm not using these fanfictions to make money; I just have no life.

Warnings: Okay, I don't want anyone flaming me because, yeah this is incest, and yeah, I may be screwed up, but I don't care. I already know it… lol…If you don't like the pairing, just read something else. This is yaoi, so homophobic people, just go away right now and don't bother me about it.

I was sitting in a half-broken chair, waiting for George to come back home. Well, home… I mean our small apartment, which barely was a two-room ugly shed. But we knew we were going to have a better one soon: our financial situation was getting better and better, our business becoming really successful.

But, I will come back to what I was saying. George was out buying paint for the bedroom. I didn't think it was necessary: I was really comfortable with him in our small one-place bed (one of the main reasons that made my life beautiful), but he wanted it to look prettier, he said. Of course, if he wanted to, I would just shut up and do it.

I liked (and I still like) to live with George: we were not constantly watched and I felt more close to him, even thought I didn't have the guts to make the first move.

I was just waiting for THE opportunity.

I suddenly heard a loud noise that made me jump off my chair. I heard George's cute laugh behind me.

'Four legs good, two legs bad!' he said.

I laughed too and got up to see what color he chose. He opened the can, and I stared in shock.

'Well, this is… Candy pink…' I told him, feeling a nausea spreading all over my body, just by thinking of the horrible look the bedroom would have. 'I really like it.' I lied.

'Yeah!'

He smiled happily.

'Let's start now, brother!'

I sighed and tried to find my wand nervously, as George disappeared to change his clothes. It wasn't anywhere: I searched everywhere in the two rooms and a half about a dozen times, and I still didn't find it.

'Damn!' I shouted.

'Did you find it?' asked George, walking sexily in a really tight t-shirt saying "I love my twin"

I mentally laughed, but I was wondering about my lost wand.

'Nope… It's not anywhere… I wonder what happened…' I muttered.

'But you know that I broke mine last week!'

'Yeah… So…'

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Then, George grabbed my hand so suddenly I thought my arm was going to fall.

'Fred! Is it possible that we…We mixed it with the fake wands and sold it?'

'SHIT!'

'Then what do we do?'

'We should let the room like that.'

'No!' he cried. 'I want it pink! We'll do like the muggles then… I think Dad once said they painted their rooms with their hands!'

I didn't argue, because I knew that when George wanted something, he DID want it, even if I doubted about what Dad said. So I went into the room and he followed me happily.

I carefully touched the paint. It was cold, sticky… But I liked the feeling. I plunged my hand in it and tried to keep the paint that was running trough my fingers in my hands.

'Then?' I asked.

'You spread it on the wall, I guess…' answered George, doing the same as me.

So, I began to spread it all over the bottom of the wall. I stopped after a while, because I was distracted by the view of George, standing on a chair and stretching his body to reach the ceiling. I could see his appealing and thin belly, making slow moves as he painted with difficulty.

_Hey, this is wrong._ I thought, trying to concentrate a bit on my work. But I couldn't help it: I really enjoyed watching him and I was growing hard against my wishes.

_Stop this right now! _I ordered silently to my rebel dick, thought he didn't care: he's always been an independent part of my body.

As I was walking to the can to get some more paint, I had an idea.

'GEORGE! WATCH IT!' I yelled.

Of course, I meant nothing by "Watch it", but that wasn't the point. He seemed really surprised…

'AHHHHH!'

I kicked the can at the very moment he touched the floor, and as I expected, he was covered with it. Yeah, I know, you may find it stupid, but it still worked like I wanted it to.

'FRED!' he shouted, getting back on his feet.

'I'm sorry!' I told him, hiding a smile. 'I _accidentally _kicked the paint can… Are you okay?'

'Yes, but I'm all dirty, now!'

_That's precisely what I want, brother._

'Well…' I shrugged. 'Why don't you just take off your shirt?'

He mumbled, but he threw his shirt in the corner of the room, slapping my ass as he passed.

'Hey, it hurts!'

What was really painful was in fact my erection. To see him working in chest gave me impure ideas, like taking him right there on the floor, but I was trying to concentrate on something ugly.

_Think about, Dolores Umbridge, for example._

'Ew!' exclaimed George. 'It really DOES stink…'

I had another idea.

'Then, why don't we simply open the window?' I asked him.

'You're wise!' he laughed.

I tried to open the window, but it was stuck.

'Damn.'

I tried again and again. I really wanted to open it, because the smell was causing me a headache. I grabbed the empty can (the one I "accidentally" dropped on the floor) and hit the window with it. The glass exploded.

'Now, the window is open!' I said, bowing to George.

He was looking at me with a look of strong discouragement.

'Fred! Are you just stupid?'

I knew he wanted to laugh, but he was doing his best to look angry at me.

'But the window is open, now.'

He gave me a deep gaze, and started to paint the bottom of another wall. I was standing there, watching his sexy ass, praying for some release and wondering if he was doing this just to tease me when he got up.

'It's really cold in here now… And we can't close the window…' he said, giving me a reproachful look. 'I'll go and get a new shirt…'

He walked to the door, but it seemed that it was locked. I smirked at him.

'Fuck.' He said.

'Oh yeah!'

_Oops… I really said it…_

I think I blushed, then, and I started mumbling some explanations that meant nothing. He offered me a wide smile and stared at me, and then, at the thing that was menacing him in my pants.

'I guess I could help you with warming your body a little…' I whispered.

Then I decided to simply DO it, whatever the consequences were. I grabbed his waist and pushed him against the wall. He put his arms around my neck and gave me a quick, sweet kiss.

This is the opportunity, I thought.

'Fred… you did all this just to have sex with me, huh? The paint, the window, and even the door…'

In answer, I just pressed my lips firmly on his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I heard him moaning as I pushed my hips against his. He started kissing me back, taking the control of my mouth, often biting my lower lip. He suddenly broke the kiss to help me to get my shirt off, before I made him fall to the floor. I began kissing his neck tenderly, licking the lobe of his ear. He made little noises of satisfaction as he felt my wet tongue going down his throat. I felt his hardened dick against my belly, and he was trying helplessly to remove my pants. The exploring of his neck lasted a few minutes (the time I took to get rid of those damn tight pants). I finally decided to lower my kisses. His nipples were erected, maybe because of the cold, but I hoped it was because he was excited. I licked one of them, slowly, in little circles, hearing him panting a little. I smiled as he pushed my head, but it pleased me to follow those silent orders.

_I can't believe I'm doing that with my twin brother. Bad Fred…_

I unzipped his pants. Like a good boy, he helped me getting those off, nervously. I threw them somewhere far away from us. George seemed to think I wasn't giving him enough attention, so he grabbed my wrist to pull me on top of him. We started kissing passionately again, as I felt his hands caressing my hot flesh. Again, he pushed me away, kissing my forehead, begging me for some release. I teased him, giving him tons of kisses just above his penis. He stuck his fingers in my hair.

'Fred, please…' he whispered.

I smirked and lowered to his cock. I just licked the tip of it to see how he was reacting. He panted and moaned, laying helplessly, his hands still in my hair. I finally wrapped my mouth around his erected penis as I began to suck it, to lick it… I decided to stop, because I knew it would frustrate him a lot, giving him more energy for the next part.

'You don't mind if I'm on top?'

He shook his head.

'Just do it now… Please…'

'It'll hurt a little, but I guess you already know it…'

I inserted the first finger, causing him a very cute gasping sound. Quickly, (a little bit too much, thought) I inserted the two others. His body was shaking madly.

'Hey, I can stop now if you don't want to…'

'Fred!'

He forced me to thrust him powerfully, making him gasp once more. I started moaning as I was thrusting deeper and deeper into his tight ass and helping him a little with my hand. He gave a little cry when I touched his sweet spot. He made me lean a little against him, his nails digging in my shoulders. I continued, faster and faster, George panting under me before I finally came, a few seconds after him, filling him with my seed. We rolled on the side as I extracted myself from him. I felt a pure bliss running all over my exhausted body. George came closer to me, embracing me with his arms, his chin resting peacefully on my neck. We silently cuddled for hours before falling asleep.

That's how I had what I want. I slept with my beloved twin brother, as usual. But this time, we were naked and covered with candy pink paint and sperm, living the sweetest night of our short lives.


End file.
